OS Say it
by Sunday03
Summary: Castle ne veut plus qu'elle tourne autour du pot et la supplie de lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. Et bientôt c'est au tour de Beckett de refuser d'attendre plus longtemps : il doit leur dire et maintenant.


**_Alors voici un nouvel OS. Qui se place dans le dernier épisode de la saison 02. Mais avant la fin de celui-ci. Disons qu'il commence le jour où Castle décide et annonce à Beckett qu'après cette affaire, il fait une pause._**

**Disclaimer: la série, les personnages, les lieux, rien ne m'appartient. Juste l'idée de l'histoire que vous êtes sur le point de lire.**

* * *

><p>Je questionnai du regard mère et Alexis : toutes les deux me précisèrent qu'elles n'attendaient aucune visite. C'était aussi mon cas, alors je décidais d'aller ouvrir mais pas sans m'armer de la cuillère en bois avec laquelle je mélangeais la salade.<p>

**Beckett ?**

La cuillère en bois dressée comme une épée, encore une fois je l'accueillais étrangement. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, cette fois la convaincrait que j'étais cinglé. Elle fronça les sourcils et me salua, avec un léger secouement de tête comme pour faire disparaitre l'image que je lui donnais.

**Hey, Castle ! Je peux entrer ?**

J'acquiesçais avec un signe de tête et rangea ma cuillère dans le dos tout en me décalant pour lui laisser l'espace d'entrer. Elle salua ma famille avec un sourire amical et sincère. Quand elle reporta son attention sur moi, son sourire changea : il refléter une gêne, une intimidation.

**On va aller dans mon bureau.**

Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que je parlais des affaires en cours avec ces deux femmes. Mais en toute professionnelle qu'elle était, elle refuserait de le faire. Ce que je comprenais, c'est donc en pensant qu'elle avait en sa possession des éléments nouveaux que j'avais proposé de nous retrouver seuls. Elle fit oui de la tête et me suivie dans mon entre.

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?**

**Rien.**

**Oh ! Eh bien en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Une théorie impliquant la CIA ? Les extra-terrestres, peut-être ? Ce qui nous ramènerait probablement à la CIA. Je n'y ai pas bien réfléchis, mais laissez-moi cinq minutes, je peux vous trouver quelque chose de bien.**

Elle se détendait, je pouvais le voir à son regard. Ses yeux étaient devenus rieurs, j'aimais cette expression. Son regard était pour moi une œuvre d'art que jamais je ne me lasserai d'admirer.

**Je vous remercie, mais ce n'est pas à propos de l'affaire que je suis là. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, Castle ?**

**Evidemment, Détective.**

Je réfléchissais à vitesse grand V à ce qui l'avait amenée ici : prendre conseil auprès de moi. L'affaire de sa mère ? Un conseil amoureux ? Pitié, faite que ce ne soit pas la deuxième solution.

**Pourquoi avoir besoin de partir tout l'été pour finir Nikki Heat ? Est-elle si dure à écrire ?**

Nikki Heat ? Vraiment ? Elle s'inquiétait de mon absence ou juste de ce que devenait mon imagination ? Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir alors que l'expression dans ses yeux changeait à nouveau.

**Non, Nikki est… parfaite.**

J'allais dire facile, mais je m'étais abstenu : peur du double sens qu'elle pouvait y voir.

**J'aime à croire que mon talent et mon imagination suffisent pour écrire. Mais je n'ai pas tué Derrick Storm pour rien. Je m'étais, oui c'est vrai, lassé du personnage, mais surtout je n'arrivais plus à imaginer ses histoires, des histoires. Pour lui ou un autre personnage, rien ne me venait, même l'envie d'écrire avait désertée. Et puis, je vous ai rencontré. J'avais envie d'écrire de nouveau, j'avais un million d'idée qui me venait… Alors, non, Beckett, Nikki Heat n'est pas du tout difficile à écrire.**

Ses joues rosirent ce qui – je ne sais pourquoi – me flatta. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, elle semblait vulnérable, fragile. Autrement dit, elle laissait tomber le masque de femme forte et dure qu'elle portait la majorité du temps. Sa voix montrait un manque d'assurance, je n'étais que trop peu habitué à la voir ainsi.

**Si tel est le cas, vous pensez pouvoir écrire en étant absent, tout ce temps ?**

**Je pensais sérieusement que ne plus m'avoir dans vos pattes vous soulagerez. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, au fond ?**

**Rien. Je m'interroge, c'est tout.**

**A dire vrai, quand je vous ai proposé de venir avec moi aux Hamptons, je pensais passer le week-end à écrire. Je ne l'aurai peut-être pas fini, mais il aurait été sacrément avancé. Mais vous ne pouvez pas venir, et je le comprends tout à fait. Comprenez que je peux avoir besoin de temps.**

**Je ne crois pas que vous comprenez, non. Castle, essayez-vous de me séduire ou pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir finir en moins d'un été ?**

Je préférai laisser tomber le passage sur la séduction. J'avais dit vrai sur toute la ligne, ma rencontre avec Beckett m'avait de nouveau donné envie d'écrire. J'avais vraiment vu un beau personnage en elle. Mais je ne faisais que m'inspirer de la personnalité de Beckett, de ses façons de faire son job : je la respectais déjà trop à notre rencontre pour faire une pâle copie d'elle mon nouveau personnage. Je laissais donc tomber le début de sa phrase et me concentrais sur le reste.

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot avec moi. Quoi que vous ayez à dire, dites-le.**

**Hum, finalement, j'ai mon week-end de libre, alors… Vous pourriez peut-être rester ?**

**Rester à New-York pour le week-end ?**

**Non, pour l'été. Allons dans vos Hamptons pour le week-end, avancé votre livre mais restez cet été.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que les gars sont vexés que vous les quittiez.**

Depuis quand faisait-elle passait les caprices d'Esposito et Ryan avant son plaisir de ne pas m'avoir pendant quelque mois avec elle ? J'étais sûr qu'il y avait autre chose et que ça la concernait, elle.

**Pourquoi, Kate ? Dites-le, pour l'amour du ciel.**

Elle prit une grande respiration, et lâcha mon regard pour me répondre, enfin.

**Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me quittiez !**

Que je la quitte ? Mais je n'étais qu'un sale gamin, pourri gâté qui ne sait rien prendre au sérieux et qui lui cause plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Non ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle me qualifiait ? Et maintenant, elle ne voulait pas que je la quitte. Comme si j'en avais envie et que c'était aussi facile. Je ne voulais pas paraître insensible mais j'avais mes propres sentiments à prendre en compte, aussi.

**J'aimerai ne pas avoir à le faire, croyez-moi. Mais je ne veux pas vous causez des ennuis avec votre petit ami. Ni m'en causer, d'ailleurs, c'est un flic ne l'oublions pas.**

**Pourquoi faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas ? Il... il n'y a plus de petit ami.**

Elle avait gardé le regard fuyant, mais s'était avancée vers moi, assez près pour que quiconque d'extérieur puisse s'imaginer une suite des événements digne d'un passage interdit au moins de dix-huit ans de l'un de mes romans. Je me saisis de ses mains afin de la faire se rapprocher encore, mais elle se montrait résistante. J'abandonnai mais gardant quand même ses mains prisonnières. Je ne voulais l'obliger à rien, alors j'ajoutais avec un léger sourire en coin.

**Il va falloir m'aider à avancer sérieusement, Détective.**

Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec cette réponse. Mais elle s'avança jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres et avant que je ne prenne possession des siennes dévia pour aller chuchoter trois mots à mon oreille.

**Je veux compter.**

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus : je remontais chacune de mes mains pour saisir son visage et l'embrassa. En réalité, je ne faisais que poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cela semblait déjà trop pour elle puisqu'elle se recula presque instantanément, son regard traduisait alors un affolement.

**Vous… Vous comptez déjà. Et pas comme un nom de plus sur la liste de mes conquêtes. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de liste de ce genre.**

**Castle, je ne veux pas…**

Non, elle ne devait pas penser un seul instant que je ne voulais rien de plus qu'une nuit avec elle. Même si l'idée était plus que tentante je voulais plus.

**Je voulais partir pour me reconcentrer. Je voulais faire le point, me rappeler que vous êtes mon inspiration et c'est tout. Et avec Demming qui partage votre vie, j'avais besoin de temps pour m'y faire.**

**Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a plus de Demming. Du moins, plus dans ma vie.**

**Je veux compter, aussi !**

**Vous comptez déjà, Rick.**

Elle avait pris son temps et une grande respiration avant de lâcher cette phrase dans un quasi-murmure. Et tout en soufflant ces quelques mots elle s'était approchée de nouveau et cette fois c'est elle qui déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser fut plus long, plus amoureux mais tout aussi doux. Quand nos bouches ses séparèrent je pris un instant pour la contemplait. La détailler serait plus exact : ses joues avaient légèrement rosies, une nouvelle fois, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux fuyaient les miens. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente après son premier baiser. Moi, je souriais bêtement à l'idée de lui appartenir enfin. Après un moment de silence, durant lequel chacun de nous analysait la situation, je me saisis à nouveau de ma cuillère en bois et la questionna :

Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

Avec plaisir, oui.

J'avais un instant craint qu'elle fasse machine arrière, mais non. Ces joues avaient repris une teinte neutre mais son sourire et son regard trahissait son début de bonheur. J'étais soulagé et heureux et filait rejoindre ma mère et ma fille. J'appréhendais déjà son départ pour toutes les questions auxquelles j'aurais sûrement droit, mais la perspective du temps que me laisser le dîner pour réfléchir à une parade me détendit. Après tout, un petit mensonge blanc ne faisait de mal à personne, de temps en temps. A peine la porte de mon bureau ouverte que je sentais sa main se saisir de celle qui me restait de libre. Surpris je me stoppais dans mon élan, la questionnant du regard. Elle entremêla nos doigts en me souriant et m'entraîna avec elle jusque dans ma propre cuisine. Peut-être que je n'aurai rien à cacher à ma famille, finalement. Mère et Alexis accueillirent Kate comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était une manière de lui montrer qu'elle était la bienvenue dans notre vie, la mienne comme la leur. Je fus presque déçu de ne pas avoir d'interrogatoire de leur part après le départ de ma muse qui était, à présent, bien plus que cela.

**Tu leurs a dit ?**

**Non, pas encore.**

**Pas encore ?** Je levais les yeux au ciel : il allait me tuer à agir comme ça. Je me saisis de la tasse qu'il me tendait et vérifiais que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

**Je ne suis pas censée te le dire, mais ils te préparent une petite fête de départ. Évite-leur de gâcher du temps et de l'énergie, on est encore sur une enquête.**

**Mais ils vont poser des questions. Des tas, ce sont des flics, je te rappelle. Je dois me préparer.**

**Oh, et tu penses prendre un avocat ?**

**J'y pense sérieusement.**

**Rick, s'il te plait. Te préparer à quoi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne leurs dis pas juste la vérité ? Dis-leurs que tu ne pas plus cet été.**

**La vérité t'implique, je te rappelle. Excuse-moi de vouloir t'épargner !**

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis ma visite à son loft. Et durant ces trois jours, il n'avait pas voulu montrer l'évolution de notre relation au commissariat. Pensant que c'était pour ne pas se faire passer pour vainqueur du prix Kate Beckett et que cela arrive aux oreilles de Demming, j'avais laissé faire. Mais Tom n'était pas stupide : lors de notre rupture j'avais bien compris ses sous-entendus. Il était facile pour un homme qui entrait dans ma vie de voir que Castle y tenait une place importante, contre laquelle il était impossible de rivaliser. Après une première gorgée de ma boisson favorite, je reprenais notre conversation.

**Ils le sauront bien un jour ou l'autre.**

**Je veux préserver ce que nous avons, Kate.**

**Ils ne vont rien y changer. Et j'en ai marre, d'accord ? Regardes : prendre nos deux voitures pour se rendre chez l'un ou chez l'autre après une journée ici, attendre dans le parking le matin pour ne pas arriver ensemble à l'étage, c'est tout bonnement ridicule. Nous sommes ridicules !**

**J'aime bien penser que nous sommes les seuls à vivre notre relation.**

**Tu sais que c'est faux ? J'ai dû le dire au capitaine, et depuis le début elles sont au courant !**

**Qui est au courant de quoi, Beckett ?**

Les gars nous avaient rejoint et je fis comprendre dans un regard à mon petit ami qu'il devait le dire et maintenant.

**Martha et Alexis…**

Je lui laissais deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus, pour répondre.

**Ta famille a un lien avec l'affaire, bro' ?**

J'arborais un sourire moqueur alors que Castle semblait ennuyé.

**Non, c'est juste que je vais rester à New-York pour l'été. Alexis ne change rien à ses projets, mais ma mère a dû voir quelques petites fêtes tomber à l'eau.**

**C'est sérieux, bro ? Tu passes l'été avec nous, alors ?**

**Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ?**

**Il vous dit qu'il ne part plus et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.**

**Et ton livre ? Tu ne prenais pas cet été pour le finir ?**

**Il n'a plus besoin d'autant de temps. Pas vrai ?**

**Si j'avais eu besoin d'un messager, je vous l'aurai fait savoir Beckett ! Je peux m'exprimer tout seul.**

**C'est pas l'impression que j'ai.**

Il me lança un regard noir, sans pour autant expliquer aux garçons. Ceux-là même qui assistaient à la scène sans rien n'y comprendre et qui se montraient de plus en plus impatient quant à la nouvelle.

**Eh bien, dis-le !**

Esposito et Ryan manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leurs cafés : ils avaient bien entendu je venais de tutoyer Castle. Sans cela, on y serait encore à Noël. Bien que je n'aie rien eu contre le fait de la jouer discret, je n'avais jamais voulu cacher que nous étions à présent ensemble. Lui non plus : son entourage le plus proche le savait et il avait demandé à être celui qui l'annoncerait au reste de notre équipe. Et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de blagues ironiques de la part des deux flics, je savais qu'il n'en avait toujours rien fait. J4en avais besoin. Pas de leurs remarques, mais de leur connaissance du sujet. Je trouvais cela inconcevable de ne pas partager notre bonheur avec nos amis. Et nous vivions bien en plein bonheur, non ? Il me lança à nouveau un regard noir. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et pris une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson favorite.

**Je vais le finir en prenant le temps que je veux ! Mais, je n'ai plus envie de m'éloigner tout l'été. Non, je n'en ai plus besoin.**

Il lança à mon égard un regard tendre. Bien que je fusse fixée sur les gars, je pouvais le sentir. Et j'aimais quand il me regardait ainsi, mais il n'avait toujours pas dit l'essentiel.

**Dis-le !**

Je ne me contenais plus, avait-il honte de nous ? Sa façon d'agir le laisser croire. Moi, je n'avais honte de rien. Et je voulais vivre notre histoire devant tous, même si cela m'amenait à paraître en page six à son bras. Et bien sûr, sur les enquêtes je me montrerais professionnelle et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il en fasse autant. Mais au diable les secrets ! Esposito et Ryan avaient le regard qui ne tenait pas en place : de Castle à moi, moi à Castle. Ils avaient ce sourire aux lèvres qui trahissait qu'ils avaient compris ce que cela signifiait. Mais, il me connaissait assez pour deviner que j'avais besoin que Castle le dise. Ils n'avaient probablement aucune idée du pourquoi, mais il était clair que j'attendais qu'il prononce certains mots.

**Eh bien, je reste parce que…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il avait le regard fuyant. Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur à dire ! Encore quelques secondes et je décidais de finir pour lui.

**Parce qu'il m'est impossible de prendre des congés pour tout l'été.**

Les gars retinrent leurs rires, ils attendaient un peu plus. Je n'étais donc pas la seule dans cette situation. Il s'adressa à moi comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

**Ca n'aide pas. Ils ne peuvent pas y voir un quelconque rapport !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel, posais ma tassa et me mit face à lui.

**Peut-être qu'avec ça, ils vont en voir un !**

J'attrapais son visage avec mes mains et l'embrassa. Bien que d'abord surpris par mon geste – ce n'étais pas vraiment mon genre – il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mon baiser, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Il devenait trop entreprenant pour le lieu et ainsi que le public. Et alors que je pouvais entendre parler de mise et paris, je m'écartai de lui. Je lui souris tendrement et lui sortit tout naturellement.

**Pour un écrivain, tu as du mal avec les mots mais pas avec les actes, hein ? Et désolée pour vous deux, mais plus de petite fête de départ. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, tous les trois, on a une enquête en cours !**

Je quittais la salle de repos après m'être de nouveau saisi de ma tasse, les laissant un court instant entre homme. Arrivée à mon bureau, je remarquai que le capitaine m'observait. Et au vu du sourire qu'il affichait, il n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Je rougis légèrement, détournant le regard. Je posais ma tasse et m'installais sur ma chaise quand mon téléphone sonna. Après quelques secondes de conversation, je me levais. Les garçons me rejoignaient tout juste.

**Lanie a du nouveau, tu viens ?**

Il ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un sourire. Lui aussi semblait soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire attention à ses paroles. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Sur le chemin qui nous menait à l'ascenseur je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Il était différent de celui de d'habitude : il me déshabiller du regard. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur nous, je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Je l'avais deviné à son sourire en coin, je le devançais.

**N'y pense même pas. C'était la première et dernière démonstration de notre relation ici.**

Il prit un air faussement vexé tout en s'éloignant de moi. J'arborai un sourire triomphant, contente de voir que notre relation évoluait mais ne changeait pas pour autant.

Quand je sentie son souffle dans mon cou, je sursautais : je n'étais pas encore habitué à tant de proximité.

**C'est ce qu'on verra.**

Il m'embrassa furtivement dans le cou et reprit sa place.


End file.
